Cold is Truth
by aragornpippin
Summary: Aranel mutates into a powerful being. She has great importance to the X-men. Sounds terrible I know, but fairly interesting. Better then it sounds. I'm also going to introduce new X-men. Only the people who also read the comics or do research on X-men wil


**...Cold is Truth...**

**I dont own any of the X-Men characters. Yada Yada. Of coarse it would be great if I did. Too bad.**

**Part 1 ... To be like us**

Aranel's hair fluttered in the afternoon breeze. As the sun set so did her heart. An early winter chill flowed through the forest. She sat down on the hard ground and pulled her legs close. Before the sun disappeared behind the mountains the black storm clouds broke, soaking her completely. Soon she couldn't see anything at all except the moon. She pulled herself up and carefully made her way through the dark forset, the full moon nigh. Life was so pieceful before her mutation. She was forced to flee her home, weary of the mutant hunters. Tears welled in her eyes. If only she could trully understand what happened to her. Sure, she had grown claws and teeth and became angry but that was beyond the point. She stumbled through the forest until she tripped over a root. Pain coursed through her body as she brushed off the dirt hanging to her tattered clothes. She crawled over the grass exiting the forest and made her way to the road. For an hour she sat there thinking about what she should do when a pair of lights came into her view. A car. She stood up to see if it would stop and sure enough it started to slow. The car breaks forced it to a stop right next to Aranel. The window was wound down and a man's head was in her line of sight. His hair was unusual and seemd to curl at the ends.

"Need a ride? You look a bit young to be on the road in the middle of no where? Where you headed?" he asked.

"The next town. I don't really care though, it'd be nice to sleep somewhere warm."

"Sure. Hop in kid."

Aranel quickly ran to the other side and stuggled to open the door. Her hands were weak and nearly frozen. The man opened the door for her and looked at her with apperent sympathy. He clearly noticed because he suddenly looked else where, trying to keep a blank face. "Thanks, sure is cold out there."

"What?" he looked at you strangely. "It's only the beginning of winter. Can't be that cold out." She shrugged, not really caring.

They drove on for a few minutes until silently until the man tried to make conversation.

"So, whats your name kid?" he asked.

"A-Aranel. Yours?" she shivered from the cold.

"Logan. Hey, you hungry?" she nodded very fast, only then noticing the rumbles in her stomach. "Here." he handed her a musli bar which she quickly scoffed down in a few bites.

"Hey Logan? Could you turn on the heater?"

"Nope. Doesn't work. Hang on." he used his right hand and quickly felt her skin temperature. She shivered and shrank back into the corner of the car, twice as cold as she was before he touched her. "What's wrong. So you relised I was a mutant? Do you want me to drop you off here or at the closest town."

"You're a mutant?"

"Oh, yeah. I've probably ruined your day. So where do you want to get dropped off?"

"Wait, I'm a mutant too. I'll get dropped off at the town thanks."

"No you won't."

Aranel felt fear rush over her. Maybe this Logan wasn't as nice as she had thought. "W-Why n-not?" she asked in a small voice, barely audible.

"Because, I think you should go to Proffesor Xavier's school for young mutants." she gave a puzzled face, most of her fear had vanished. "It's a school for mutants. It means you can have a proper education whilst feeling comforatble with people like you."

"Sounds good. I'd like to actually. I haven't had a decent meal in ages. A warm bed would be really good. Would I be allowed to?"

"Of course! the proffesor isn't picky. Any one can go."

­­­­­­-

Several hours later Aranel and Logan arived at the school. It looked big and impresive. _Wow!_ Aranel thought.

Logan gave her a bit of a pull and tolf her to hurry up. She rubbed her arm, cursed under her breath. Logan heard it apparently, as he held a look of being annoyed on his face. He let go of her and signalled for her to follow him. They made their way through the school and arived at a office door where they stopped. Logan was about to knock when a voice called out for them to come in. Aranel gave Logan a questioning face and opened the door. A beautiful african american women stood there, her arms at her side. She went to a seat by the wall and sat in it, waiting untill she could have the professor's full attention. Logan looked just as confused as Aranel.

"Logan! Good to see you again. And it's terrific to meet you miss Roberts!" Aranel looked questionally for the hundredth time that day at Xavier. "I can read minds. I'd like you both to meet Betsy Braddock. She is telepathic." You both nodded a hello to her and she too returned them. "Now, Aranel, I would like you to join this school. Any lessons you'd like in partcular?" she was about to say something when he answered for her. "Ok, English and Maths. Oh, you also like medicine. Professor Jean Grey might be able to teach you about that." he quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Aranel. "That's your schedule. Now, I think you should sleep in room 13 on floor 2. It's empty at the moment. I'll talk to you properly later. Right now I have buisness to attend to. Logan, would you so kind as to escort Aranel to her room. Thank you."


End file.
